1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a thickness shear resonator for a quartz stabilized oscillator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as compared with fundamental quartz crystals, the overtone quartz crystals have a higher temporal frequency stability and are less sensitive to influences coming from associated components of the oscillation circuit. Thus, these are preferably used for applications where fairly exacting requirements are required.